Arthur
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Based on E.M. Forster's novel Maurice, and the 1987 movie. The story follows the life of Arthur Pendragon, who discovers his sexuality fully at university, and has to hide it from 1910's Britain, where homosexuality is considered a crime. The intriguing Mordred, and later Merlin, makes this a tough task, Arthur undergoing many troubles. Eventual Merthur.
1. The Spark of Life

As one would learn over the course of a lifetime, of all men they had met, Arthur Pendragon was no common man.

Throughout his life, he was to always be singled out from the rest of them, for one reason no man could explain to another without feeling the sense of disgrace. Arthur would become aware of this feature early on in life, and would remain with him for life.

It was 1905, and Arthur and his schoolmates were taking a stroll upon the cliffs in southern England. These were usually accompanied by their schoolmasters, which there were three at Arthur's school. Most days like this were rather pleasant, and this day was, so far, to be no different. It was summer, and the temperature was mild, not humid, and blue skies stretched far over the dunes and out from the shore. Although taught several topics at his school, he had never been taught one lesson which was vital for man to know in life. Today was to be the last day at his current school, where he would be moving to a school for older boys. As one of the older boys of his school, Mr Monmouth, one of his schoolmasters, knew that by the time Arthur had settled in, his new school fellows would know what there is to the spark of life. Mr Monmouth also knew that Arthur was without any father, and recalls no older brothers, and therefore had probably not been given the 'talk'. The other schoolmasters, Mr Aglain and Mr Bayard, knew that such a conversation between pupil and master was inconvenient, despite Arthur's lack of masculinity in the household. Nonetheless, this wouldn't stop Mr Monmouth from reaching out to help the youngster through his studies.

Leading him up over the dunes and towards the shore, Mr Monmouth, who went by the first name of Geoffrey, was able to communicate with Arthur for a short time. This exchange of words would be the first clamp on Arthur's life.

"Arthur, Arthur! Can you come over here for a few moments?" Arthur heard the call, and like a good young boy would do, removed himself from the surge of adolescents and followed the tracks of Mr Monmouth, his pace quickening to catch up with the elder. "Sir?"

Geoffrey Monmouth would begin the subject very lightly, asking subtle questions to achieve the lesson taught. "Now usually, I'd call you Pendragon, but because this is such a topic, I'm going to call you by your first name. Is that okay?"

Arthur was curious as what Mr Monmouth was to say, so lightly answered, a fragile smile forming across his face. "Yes Sir."

"Arthur, you don't have a father do you?" Arthur stiffened on this question, wondering why exactly him and his schoolmaster were communicating over such a private topic, but nonetheless continued.

"No Sir."

"And you don't have any brothers or close kin that are of the male gender?"

"Right again Sir."

Having achieved the light approaches of the topic, Geoffrey would advance on to his main discussion.

"Now Arthur, I'm going to talk to you for a few moments. It is nothing that your mother could tell you, or something you can say out loud to anyone."

Arthur was indeed curious, but had the intention to know. "Of course Sir."

Leading them to the shore, Geoffrey found that the best way to explain such a matter was visually, and complete a diagram, using his end of his walking stick. Arthur followed the diagram closely, which made some sense, as he recognised his own body features, as well as those of a woman's. Geoffrey would go to explain to Arthur, in a way that fourteen, nearly fifteen year-olds could understand, explaining the stages of puberty, as well as the general topic of sex.

Closely monitoring, Arthur would never understand the true meaning of this diagram, as it so seemed then on, until he was completing his degree. Once the diagram had been completed, Arthur was confused on how to go about talking this is any ever questioned him on the subject.

"There, this shows the spark of life, created by man and woman in marriage. Of course you'll marry later in life."

"I think I shall not marry then," Arthur commented, not really taking any notice of the diagram.

"Oh, you will," Geoffrey chucked.

"Sir, what if the other boys ask of this in my new school?"

"Just shut them up by telling them that you already know about it. Say no more after that. I say, ten years to this day, I invite you and your wife to dine with me and my wife."

"Oh sir," both mused.

Abandoning the diagram as they continued retreating the way they came to merge with the rest of the party, Geoffrey realised that he hadn't eradicated the evidence, and rushed back to check. Arthur stopped mid-track, swivelled on his right heel and turned to find Geoffrey jogging back. "Sir! Won't the tide have covered it?" Arthur called. Realising the younger was probably right; he reduced his speed, returning to the pupil. "You're probably right. Thank goodness."

Arthur was to be in the wrong though. What neither noticed was that, although the tide was indeed coming in on that late, summer afternoon, there was another party approaching the shore; a young girl, probably of Arthur's age, a year no more his senior, and her mother as well as another female guest. The young female approached the diagram, which was beginning to be washed away by the tide, bewilderedness written across her brow, as the group joined her. Her mother quickly understood the evidence, ushering away the daughter by the words of "Come Victoria! Come!" And then the diagram was no more.

Moving on up through his next school, the final of his public schooling until university, Arthur took note of Monmouth's wise words, which stuck by him for a long while. Arthur began to physically notice the changes of his body, his voice growing deeper and so on. What he couldn't come to terms though was the supposed attraction to females. Monmouth noted that Arthur, like every other man, would some day marry and produce children together, having the attraction for females throughout his life.

But every time, and this way many of an occasion, he was introduced to a lady, he didn't seem attracted to her. That he never wanted to marry her, or even think of producing children with her. In their conversation on the beach, Arthur recalled that he should not marry, not having a warmed taste on the idea of producing children, now knowing the concept of how things worked, and his decision still remained the same.

What he did notice though, was the attraction to boys. Not every boy, but some. Whenever he was around a boy of his liking, he would be bolder, he would laugh louder, and listen when the other listened, and was also unable to focus working, yearning for something he couldn't quite make out. He could associate much better, and felt the strange urge to be constantly with them, although no one had ever spoke of this particular subject. Could a man like another man, like a man loved a woman?


	2. Cambridge: Part One

Arthur's next stage of education was University, where, like many, he had chosen to study at Cambridge. Many of his former school chums, such as his long-term best friend, Leon Chapman, was also attending.

During the summer before starting the year, his mother Ygraine had began the wife hunting, introducing him to Lady Sophia Sidhe. Although, indeed a pretty, young and fine woman, Arthur found her quite rude, and had no attraction to her, nothing that yearned him to be with her.

Now in Cambridge, Arthur could turn his mind away from women for a few years, and focus on gaining a degree. His first year, he travelled in by train from his home, living in a suburban villa on the outskirts of London with his mother Ygraine, and his two sisters Morgana and Morgause. The second year however, Arthur decided to move into halls, finding the travelling the year before exhausting. His introduction to the year would find himself attending lunch with The Dean of the University, Mr Du Bois. Two other guests attended the lunching, Arthur's friend Leon, as well as this other prestigious male, who went by the name of Gwaine.

Gwaine was far different from anyone he'd met before. He was tall, around the same height as himself, had chocolate brown, flowing hair, which he took great care and pride of, and would always be present in a conversation. Gwaine also never stopped talking. The discussion was over music. Arthur liked music to some extent, but was not a devotee. Each were sharing their opinion on music, when Leon butted in, aiming his words at Gwaine.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope."

"Do you like another than music?"

"Food."

"Well, if you like food so much, then eat up," Arthur added.

After lunch was over, Arthur and Leon departed from Mr Du Bois and Gwaine to return to their rooms. Gwaine followed them, quick in step to catch up with the pair.

"Arthur!"

Both turned, addressing the now familiar tone. Gwaine slipped a piece of card from his suit jacket, handing it over to Arthur.

"I'm interested over your ideas. You seem like a good leader. My rooms are in Trinity, and I hold a debate often on Tuesday in the union. It'd be nice to see you there. No need to bring your chum." Gwaine winked at the pair, as he departed.

"Well, I say," the scandalised Leon spoke, thinking how does Gwaine have the cheek to say such a thing publicly. Arthur questioned himself silently on whether he should attend. Gwaine was rather out with himself, but the man seemed decent, and thought that going might give Arthur a more clear picture about his articulate character.

Leon noticed Arthur's expression, and questioned the blond. "You're not going are you?"

Arthur failed to give a reply, as both continued back to their rooms.

Having failed to communicate with Gwaine at the debate the next Tuesday, Arthur went in search for Gwaine's room. Knocking on the door, Arthur waited hesitantly, bouncing from one heel to the other, as a voice broke the silence, the simple command of 'Enter.'

Hoping to find Gwaine behind, instead, he found a young man of his own college, lain down on the floor, sorting through some documents. The young man, who went by the name of Mordred, was a law student. He looked younger than any of the other undergraduates at Cambridge, but was older than Arthur. He was pale, small in height and had dark chocolate, curly hair. Other features included a rather cute smile and stunning blue eyes. He was attractive.

"Sorry, I was looking for Gwaine."

"I'm afraid he's out at the moment. I came over to look at this particular symphony that I'm learning."

"So, you're a friend of Gwaine's?"

"Indeed I am. You're Pendragon aren't you?"

"Yes, Arthur by first name. You're Mordred?"

"Yes."

"You're new to halls aren't you?"

"Yes, just settled in a few days ago. I'm about to begin my second year."

"I'm in my third."

So Mordred was older, but nonetheless, from there, a rather quick friendship kicked off. Carrying the documents, which were music pieces, Arthur and Mordred returned to Percival's rooms – another one of Arthur's school chums – where he held in possession a pianola.

With Mordred using the pianola, and Percival quietly reading a book, Arthur stood to the side of the pianola, sharing fun conversation with Mordred. At the end of the piece, Mordred stood and circled the room, taking one of the apples from the fruit bowl, Arthur taking the seat to the pianola, having a go himself.

Percival was becoming on tense hooks with his reading, it wasn't the company that bothered him, but the frustration of getting through his reading before the next lecture. Mordred, having already covered this particular book, advised Percival to read it from the character's point of view, not the author's, which relaxed Percival.

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to control the pianola, Mordred guiding him throughout the piece, Mordred clearly fascinated over this type of music. Mordred raised an arm onto Arthur, who stilled under the close contact. A warm feeling approached inside, Arthur having no idea what this was. This evening together would be the first of many.

Their next intimate encounter would be during the Lent term, the year now 1910. Arthur and Mordred were alone in Arthur's room, where Mordred was moaning over his family, more particularly, his mother. Mordred was perched on a desk chair and Arthur standing nearby the door.

"I don't follow the Christian faith Arthur, why do you think I never attend chapel?"

"I never knew. I'm supposedly a Christian, but I don't see the point in going to church."

Just then, Leon burst through Arthur's door, asking for Arthur and Mordred to join them in a game.

Arthur turned to Leon, and replied with "We can't right now, we're fixing something."

Leon then left, no answer needed to be provided, and joined the others, where noise could be heard from outside.

"How long have you known Chapman?"

"Through schooling, five years."

Mordred then returned to his conversation. "I told my mother before the Christmas break and she was fine. When it was brought up at Christmas, she said my words were ridiculous. I despise her character. I've told you something no one in the world knows."

Arthur moved closer towards Mordred, and stopped in front of the elder. Mordred turned to Arthur. "What's your family like?"

"There's nothing to say. We just go on," Arthur replied, boxing gloves in hand.

"Lucky devils."

Mordred would then mention, "I'm in hell." In a teasing sort of manner, friendly of course, Arthur cheered up Mordred by lightly hitting his boxing gloves against Mordred's crown, Mordred complaining "Ouch, that really hurts!"

"Really hurts, eh," Arthur tantalised. Mordred's hands came up Arthur's, brushing them away, as Arthur dropped the gloves, and began to tickle Mordred near the ribcage, causing obscene giggling from Mordred. Mordred dropped to the ground, pulling Arthur with him. Arthur wrapped Mordred up in the carpet, rolling him to the other end of the room, Mordred chanting "No Arthur! I've got a lecture!"

Arthur still continued, reaching the end of the room, Arthur straddled Mordred, leg either side of Mordred and the carpet. Inside of Arthur, he could again feel this warm sensation, but only felt it in Mordred's presence. What he didn't know was that Mordred felt the same.

It was during a translation class with Mr Du Bois, learning about Greek culture, that Arthur knew exactly what is was. Whilst reading, Percival recited the words that Greek males sometimes referred other males to be their friends, where they had the urge to touch and to kiss each other. Whilst reading, Arthur noticed the way he and Mordred acted around each other, having the constant urge to touch each other. He also remembered Mr Monmouth's drawing all those years back, and as well as a dream he had whilst he was young, a fale re-calling the words, "That's your friend?"

So from this, was Mordred indeed Arthur's friend. But kissing another male was a crime here. How could two share this without being punished?

During the Easter Break, Arthur returned home to London. Sitting at the breakfast table on a Sunday afternoon, Arthur was still undressed as his mother and sisters were buttoning their coats, off to church. Ygraine was confused over her son's conversion to Atheism.

"I don't understand. You're father always went to church."

"Yes, but I'm not my father," which technically was true.

"What a thing to say, and Dr Du Bois goes to church."

Not getting any word from her son, all three left. Dr Du Bois, with the first name of Agravaine, was brother to the Dean of Cambridge, where his name was Tristan.

Returning back, the intimacy of Mordred and Arthur became the more closer. When they were alone, Arthur would lie on the small sofa, and Mordred would lean against Arthur's knee, placing his head on Arthur's thigh, and would sit there sometimes in comfortable silence.

The one day, this wasn't enough. Both were in the same position as aforementioned, but this time, Arthur had resisted the urge to do in previous encounters, but couldn't hold back. He lifted a land, and began lazily stroking Mordred's hair, fingers tracing their way down towards Mordred's neck, fingers making little delicate patterns. Arthur gasped at the warmth of Mordred, and Mordred gasped at Arthur's touch, but not bothering to move away. With both of their suit jackets off, they more intimate.

Mordred curled his hand round, and stroked the tips of Arthur's hair. Mordred eased himself up from the floor and sat atop of Arthur, both sharing a warm embrace, hot breath on Arthur's neck, causing Arthur to flinch in welcome response, not really knowing what was going on. Mordred leaned down and placed delicate kisses to Arthur's neck, or where he could reach above the collar anyway.

A sudden roar of noise made the pair separate, Leon and their chums arriving from the cricket match that Mordred and Arthur both declined to. Mordred soon left Arthur's room, and Arthur got caught up in conversation over the game.

All departing Arthur's room, Mordred at the correct moment, tugged Arthur away from the crowds and into a quiet corner. "Mordred, where did we get to?"

"I just want to say, that I feel the same way too."

"Same way about what?"

"That I love you."

Arthur stiffened, knowing what this could cost them, and so replied with. "Don't talk rubbish." Feeling ashamed, Mordred ran off into the distance, ignoring Arthur's calls, as Leon dragged Arthur elsewhere.


	3. Cambridge: Part Two

_Author's Note: Just to say thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites so far._

* * *

They never spoke for two days. During the evening meal, whilst reading the evening prayer in Latin, Mordred glanced towards Arthur, who was glancing back, both stealing glances from each other during the meal.

Arthur leaving earlier than the others, he headed straight for Mordred's room, needing to speak to him over the incident from a few days ago. Being the summer term, it was better to speak now than leave all over summer - even if they communicated by writing to each other – and only speak of it later. Arthur wouldn't know whether Mordred was to take up a fourth year at Cambridge, so letting all his emotions out was better to perform tonight.

"You're beastly hard. You don't know what it is to have a mind in a mess, and it makes you very hard."

Mordred ignored him, and continued on preparing himself for bed, not feeling too well at the time, but that wasn't the point of avoiding the subject. Arthur continued.

"I only want to discuss, that's if you stop avoiding me."

Mordred cut in, joining the conversation. "Arthur, don't be so stupid – you ought to know that to be alone with you hurts me. Please don't reopen this, it's over."

For Arthur, at first, when something occurs, he's often scandalised, and it takes time for him to realise what exactly has happened, and what it means for him and others around him. When Mordred mentioned a few days beforehand that he loved him, Arthur was scandalised. Arthur never realised that okay, maybe Mordred did love him, but it took Arthur more than just a few moments to realise that yes, Arthur was the same, Arthur loved Mordred, and would so mention it.

"Look, we've been really good friends since we've met, and I mistook your friendliness. I thought it was something else."

"Mordred, I love you."

"Rubbish, as you so said yourself."

"I do, in my very own way."

"Nonsense. If that is all then goodnight."

Arthur would continue protesting though. "I do Mordred, I think I have always."

"Look, its like the good, blundering creature that you are to try and comfort me; but there are limits." The limits, as to what they exactly were, weren't mentioned, and Arthur would find these out later on in his life.

"I thought that this was the worst crime in the calendar, the one thing that was far beyond the line. Ah I'm in hell!"

"You'll get out. I'm just thankful that I fell under your hands. Most people, if not all, would have reported my actions to the Dean, or even the police."

"Damn you Mordred!" Arthur turned without another word said, and left Mordred alone.

That night, Arthur bustled about in his room, unable to sleep. Every moment, his brain was bursting with pictures, filthy images of disgust, of what could possibly happen, but that of course was no more. Arthur loved Mordred and needed to prove to Mordred that he did feel the same. With his head running wild, he took a walk around the grounds. Noticing the window to Mordred's rooms, a fraction open, Arthur knew of a way to prove it.

It was four in the morning, and Mordred, like Arthur, was wide-awake. Arthur climbed through the window, lights off, and fumbled his way towards Mordred's bedroom, where the lamp was still on. Arthur plastering himself to the doorframe, Mordred called out Arthur's name, now half-asleep, and Arthur dropped to Mordred's bedside, embracing the older student. What Arthur was to do was the inevitable; Arthur placed both hands upon Mordred's shoulders, and kissed him, Mordred falling easily under Arthur's spell, returning the affections. The kiss only last a matter of seconds though, and Arthur returned back the way he came, through the window.

* * *

The next day was cost Arthur part of his life. Arthur had been given a sidecar for his birthday from some rich family member of his, and in order to escape his timetable without being caught, disguised himself. Mr Du Bois was walking towards the sidecar where he noticed Arthur with Mordred.

"Pendragon?"

Arthur, being Arthur, never listened, and started the motor, departing the university with Mordred.

"Pendragon! Stop when I speak to you!" Arthur still continued on.

Arthur and Mordred were to travel far away out of the city, where no one knew their faces and all was quiet and comfortable. Almost the perfect date, one might say. They found some grassland near a lake in the country, where the tall grass would hide them from the rest of the world.

Mordred laid in the grass, where Arthur linked their fingers together, and lay beside him, Mordred starting the conversation, as he stroked Arthur's hair, fingers sprawling their way down his neck.

"You know, if you'd had the decency not to come, I'd of probably being lying there half-awake all night."

Having the urge to touch and kiss, Arthur popped open a few buttons on Mordred's shirt, where he could feel the warmth of his skin. Mordred, consequently, received the affection without returning them. A little bewildered, Arthur asked, "Can't you kiss me?"

Mordred returned with. "I…" Arthur kissed him again. "I think it would spoil everything, this harmony that we share. The girls haven't noticed, but you know." Arthur kissed him once more, as Arthur laid his head across Mordred's torso, both enjoying the harmony of only them, closer than one would deem acceptable.

* * *

The morning after returning to Cambridge that night, Arthur was called to Mr Du Bois' office for a meeting over yesterday's incident. Offering no seat to Arthur, Arthur remained by the door, Mr Du Bois boring into him.

"Why did you not stop when I called you?" No answer, Mr Du Bois would continue on though.

"Yesterday you cut chapel, four lectures, including my own translation class. And Pendragon, you've done this sort of thing before. It's unnecessary to add impertinence, don't you think?" Again, no answer; Arthur just stood plainly, as if he's done nothing wrong and had nothing to apologise for.

As Mr Du Bois couldn't reach an agreement with Arthur, he made a firm decision, Arthur paying the full penalty. "Very well then. I'm sending you down. You will catch the 12:00 tomorrow. Unless you write me a letter of apologies, I will not recommend your readmission into college in October." Arthur was mute, and departed to his rooms, packing his items. One day out with Mordred would cost him his university degree.

"If it had been you with some girl, then Du Bois wouldn't have sent you down," Mordred began.

Arthur returned, having almost the hint of glee across him, but moaning nonetheless. "Everyone cuts lectures. I've done nothing wrong, and I refuse to say that I have."

"What will you do?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Go into the stock market like my father did. I don't need one of their rotten degrees!"

"You will come to Avalon won't you?"

Arthur nodded, giving a wide grin. Both clasped each other's hand and shook firmly, Mordred letting go as the train picked up speed. Arthur chucking his head of the window, Mordred waved, giving him the send off, shouting "Goodbye!"

Arthur fake-cried, weeping, "Boo hoo hoo," which made Mordred laugh.

* * *

The next face Arthur would see would be Agravaine, back at home in London. Toasting to a glass of red wine, both commuted by the fireplace. Agravaine seemed happy, but there was a tinge of uneasiness beneath, which Arthur couldn't see.

"Not what you expected, eh?" Agravaine started.

"Not quite what anyone expected," Arthur corrected.

"Well, what do you want with a degree?"

"I don't know. Still, these last few months, it's come to my attention that a man needs to lead this household again."

"Yeah well, you're not going to become a barrister and you're not a country gentleman. The city is your place. Right of you to insult the Dean."

"I feel more that I've been insulted by him. Treating me like a schoolboy."

"You see Arthur, you're mother doesn't understand. She worries that you don't apologise. To me, these things just tend to sort themselves out. You've gotten into an atmosphere which wasn't suited to you and found the easiest way to get out."

"How do you mean?"

"You're still not clear? You see, a gentleman would apologise by instinct, especially in the way you behaved."

Arthur now understood, and tried to get out of it. "I ought to turn in."

"How dare you bully your mother like that Arthur? You ought to be thrown in the stocks!"

"We don't have stocks anymore…"

"You know what I mean! You're a disgrace and I'm disgusted with you!"

Arthur placed his glass on the mantelpiece and departed the room. What he didn't know was that Morgause and Ygraine were the other side of the door, eavesdropping on the conversation, and as soon as they heard Arthur's footsteps, they quickly retreated, but Arthur knew different nonetheless.

Arthur glanced at both, Ygraine was crying and Morgause was in no position to comfort.

"Oh Arthur. We were looking forward to your graduation."

Morgause would return the answer, having no sympathy for her brother. "Oh mother, do stop crying. It only makes him look the more important. He'll write to the Dean as soon as the time comes…"

"No Morgause, I won't."

"I don't see why you shouldn't." Arthur pushed past the pair and began to climb the stairs, throwing over him. "Little girls don't see a great deal."

"Well neither do some little boys who think they're little men."


	4. Avalon Hall

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews so far, and thank you Bailieboro for noticing two minor mistakes in the previous chapter. Both of these have been corrected. This would have been uploaded earlier but my computer is a pain in the arse and never saved my work, so I'm having to re-type it out. It's still snowing, the second day to be exact, and we're up to about three inches. More to come! I'm just hoping that university is open next week._

_For this chapter, I've added some original characters, because I couldn't match a Merlin character to a Maurice character, so I came up with my own, just in case any of you became confused. So anyway, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

* * *

Avalon Hall was huge, never mind the park that surrounded it. Avalon Hall laid in the depths of the Wiltshire countryside, in a small, peaceful village. The estate had belonged to the Druidson's for four generations, soon to be five. Ms Druidson, who went by the name of Octavia, strode out of the large estate, where a carriage met her and the butler, a wagon following behind carrying luggage, a beautiful afternoon upon them.

In this carriage contained three people, two of which were guests. Arthur was the first to step out, followed by a middle-aged woman, who by the looks of things was an old friend of Octavia's. The final person to depart the carriage was Mordred, who had met both guests at the station.

Octavia would greet the lady first, who went by the name of Mrs Stephenson.

"Octavia, it's a pleasure to be here."

"It's been years. I hope you're journey was a comfortable one."

"Indeed it was. I had the pleasure of acquainting Mr Pendragon, and isn't Mordred handsome?"

Mordred grinned and strode out, giving the attention to Arthur. "Indeed. Mother, this is Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur shot Octavia one of his warm, affectionate smiles and shook hands with Octavia. "How do you do?"

"Very well thank you. Welcome to Avalon."

Octavia's smile faltered, returning her attention and gaze to Mrs Stephenson, where both turned and went indoors, the pair picking up their long-left conversation. Mordred would deal with Arthur.

Arthur was to help heave some of the luggage from the wagon behind the carriage, but Mordred brushed Arthur's arm away.

"Leave those. Come on."

Mordred and Arthur were about to head indoors, following the ladies, but Mordred halted Arthur, giving him a few words of advice.

"Oh by the way. If my mother or sister asks you to do this or that tomorrow, then say yes if you wish. What you're actually doing, and they both know it, is you're riding out with me tomorrow. It's just their ritual."

"But I haven't brought any riding breeches with me."

"Ah, then I'm afraid I can't associate with you on that."

"Deep breaths." Mordred and Arthur would then enter the house. The butler, who noticed their peculiar interactions, gave the pair an odd look behind their back as they entered the estate.

The first who Arthur would be introduced to inside the estate was Mordred's sister, Rosalie. Rosalie departed herself with another male from the crowd of residents and guests, and joined the lads, shooting both a wide grin.

She raised a hand out towards Arthur, who gently shook her delicate hand. "Hello, you must be Arthur Pendragon. I'm Rosalie Druidson, Mordred's sister." She then turned to the male next to her, still focusing on Arthur.

"I don't believe you have met Mr Simmonds, have you?"

Before Arthur could answer, Mr Simmonds stepped out and introduced himself. "Edward Simmonds. I'm the lucky devil who's to marry her." Arthur shot his famous, affectionate smiles at both of them. Rosalie would then ask, as Mordred did warn, this and that, which Arthur, in politeness, agreed to.

Rosalie turned to her mother. "Mama, Arthur will be joining us tomorrow."

"Has anyone showed him to his room?"

"The blue room mama."

"The blue room, poor soul."

"George!"

* * *

Indeed a blue room it was. The room, from the size of the estate, was rather small in comparison. The room contained a single bed, side table and wardrobe. There were two doors attached to the room. The one door was near the bed, and the other was to the left of the wardrobe, which faced opposite the bed.

Arthur had been shown up there by George the butler, who still gave Arthur an odd look, but still stood in place of his duties. Arthur had been left alone to begin unpacking, Arthur not noticing the silent creak of the one door. Arthur was close to the bed when a wild Mordred came bustling through the one door and tackled Arthur to the bed, both crashing into the soft mattress. Mordred then kissed Arthur, Arthur's mind full of curiosity as they lay together on the bed.

"Where did you come from?"

"The old school room. Our study. That's why you've been put in this misery of a room."

Then there was a knock at the door. Arthur startled, but Mordred pulled him back down, knowing that it was just the maid, and being a maid, no word could get out. "Come!" Mordred would call. "It's as much like college as I could make it," Mordred would continue communicating with Arthur.

A maid, probably around seventeen-ish, came in with a jug of hot water, and placed this on the windowsill, leaving it there for Arthur's desires. As her back was turned to the lads, she had a rather peculiar look to her face, as if something fishy between the pair was going on, which must be dealt with in secrecy. Nonetheless, she continued her duties.

Mordred leaped off the bed, pulling Arthur with him towards the windowsill. "Now, you must see the view!"

"A damn good view that is!"

"You may shoot rabbits from this window."

The maid departed herself from the windowsill, inches from the door. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you," Mordred would answer.

The maid continued on her rounds, closing the door behind her, leaving the boys alone.

Being alone, and rather in an intimate zone, Arthur pulled Mordred closer, hands roaming across his shirt, back, and towards his neck. Mordred leaned in towards Arthur, inching himself closer.

"We're up the staircase by ourselves. We needn't be in any other part of the house, except for meals of course."

Both shared a chaste kiss before Mordred inched away, "I'll leave you to unpack." Mordred left Arthur, who returned to the view of the windowsill.

* * *

The next time Arthur and Mordred would almost come into contact is at dinner. Although not dining next to each other, they were still nearby. Mordred was placed next to Mrs Stephenson, and Arthur was placed in between Octavia and Rosalie.

As they were dining, Octavia sparked up a conversation with Arthur.

"The house is his. Did he tell you?"

"No, I'm afraid he didn't."

"Well, it is, under his father's will. I must move to the Dower House as soon as he marries." This startled Arthur, who had pushed aside that thought as soon as he and Mordred had begun a relationship earlier that year. Questions began filtering through Arthur's mind, such as 'How long have me and Mordred got left before he must marry?' or 'Is he already seeing a girl?'

"Mordred wishes to take up a fourth year at Cambridge, but that'll make very little profit. I think he should go travelling instead before taking up a job."

Arthur glanced at Mordred, who eyed him back with a smirk. "He speaks of travelling. He wants me to go with him."

"I trust that you will. He must see America, and if possible, the colonies; but not Greece Mr Pendragon, not Greece. Greece is travelling for pleasure."

"I'd prefer America myself."

"Anyone with a sensible mind would. Do dissuade him from Greece, Arthur."

There was a moment of silence before Octavia continued. "Arthur, is there some girl? Rosalie declares there is."

Arthur mockingly laughed, who turned sideward to Rosalie. "Rosalie had better ask then."

Rosalie caught her name being mentioned, and returned the gaze. "Did I hear my name being mentioned, Mr Pendragon?" Again, Arthur gave a small laugh, and continued finishing his soup.

* * *

The morning after, when everyone began setting about their duties, Arthur rode out with Mordred, where they stopped by some small building, where Arthur and Mordred planned to laze about all day, in harmony, well, more like in each other's arms.

Mordred was the first to jog up the stairs, where he failed to open the door. "Damn! It's locked! They call this The Goblin House."

Arthur followed Mordred up the few steps, where Mordred leaned into the door, Arthur leaning into him, where for a few moments, they affectionately touched and kissed each other. Hearing someone approaching, immediately they broke from each other, keeping their edge and dignity.

It was only George, who was riding down the path on his bicycle, again, glaring daggers at the pair, soon returning his eyes on the path, and continued on. As soon as they were alone again, both returned to their warm touches, embracing and kissing each other.


	5. Gwaine

1910 had well and truly passed and 1911 had now approached. Arthur had taken up a job in London as a stockbroker, and over the year or so, had physically changed. His hair was shorter, and he had grown a moustache, which made him look older, and not the young, carefree, 21-year-old that he should be.

Meanwhile, Mordred had taken up a fourth year at Cambridge, much to his mother's distaste in the idea, where he was revising and completing his bar examinations, to leave Cambridge with a degree in Law. As they saw each other less now, they would often write to each other, telling one another their tales.

It was not just the children who wrote to each other, but their mothers as well. Through their son's, Ms Druidson and Ms Pendragon had become friends, and on occasion would write to each other. Ms Druidson was also wife hunting for Mordred, and through the conversation of Ygraine and Arthur, had become aware of Arthur's sisters, Morgana and Morgause. Octavia found Morgana to be a pleasant and good-natured young lady, and through her letter, had invited them all in the near future to spend time at Avalon, and more importantly, play the role of cupid in hooking Mordred and Morgana together.

Octavia was sitting at a table in the warm sunshine out in the fields of Avalon Park, where Rosalie, a maid and her god mother came strolling across the grass, the maid pushing a push chair across the lawn, Rosalie's child inside, wailing.

"I'm writing to Ms Pendragon. I'm inviting Morgana and her family to pay a visit."

The godmother spoke. "Isn't she the one who is in heritance of a large sum of money from her grandfather?"

"Quite correct."

"She'd make such a wonderful wife to Mordred."

Rosalie butted in, raising her voice over her child's crying. "Maybe Mordred doesn't wish to marry quite yet?"

The party continued on, Octavia hesitant to join them, as she scanned the nearby grounds for a servant. Finding one, she approached him.

"Oh erm, would you be so kind to post this, uh… what's your name again?"

The young chap replied, "Emrys ma'am."

Next to the table, was another table, but much bigger. On this table was a plate of various pastries. Eyeing the plate, and fondling the letter, Emrys pinched one of the pastries, so that he could nibble on this on the way to the post office. Emrys, from what one could tell, was a rather poor chap.

He had very thick, unruly jet-black hair, which he always wore a cap to pin the hair down. His skin was very pale, mind you; the British weather doesn't help one bit. He wore quite a bit of brown, all in different shades, his jacket, hat, breeches and boots being of the same colour. His waistcoat was also brown, but his shirt was green.

* * *

Following the postage, Ms Pendragon replied to Ms Druidson.

'_All is snug in our house, Ms Druidson, now that Arthur is living at home after being so long away. Each morning, he eats a vast breakfast, and then catches the 8:36 to work. He returns at 4:59 and lays down the law. He has developed under your son's influence, into far more of a personage than we expected. One hardly begrudges him the time he spends as Mordred's guest in London. Is Mordred not fortunate to have a London house now as well as Avalon Park? I'm looking forward to meeting their amusing London set, pictures of some of whom we see in the illustrated newspapers, compared to here at dull Camelot Gardens.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwaine was now free from Cambridge, which gave him the time to do what he wishes, and often, that meant being a frequent visitor of the tavern. One particular night would cost him his career, and partially, his life.

He was near the bar in the tavern, where some soldiers joined him. The barmaid muttered that cavalrymen could stand so straight that they could hold a sixpence between their legs all the way up, starting from their ankles. The one soldier was complaining about the price of her beer, and that it'd be impossible to do so. Gwaine wanted to see whether this was actually true, and this particular cavalryman, was attractive in Gwaine's eyes.

Gwaine placed some change onto the counter, issuing a dare. The soldier placed his mug onto the counter, and took the change. The other soldiers began to sing an old rhyme, all laughing, but stunned when the dare was completed, the barmaid's theory true.

Returning the change, both went outside. The soldier used part of Gwaine's money to pay for a round of drinks, leave the others alone. The two went down an alley, where they stopped as they rounded the back of the building. Helping themselves, both had an intimate moment, where the soldier shoved Gwaine against the wall. Gwaine was about to kiss him, when the soldier stopped him, and checked to see whether there was anyone about. With all empty, they shared a kiss.

Of course, all comes unfortunate when a couple of coppers were on their rounds, and noticed Gwaine dominating the other. Grabbing hold of Gwaine, the one officer shouted, "Get him!" The others handcuffed Gwaine, and took him back down the alley, Gwaine shouting "No!"

Being hauled into a wagon, where other criminals sat from being rounded up earlier that night, Gwaine asked for his hat, which was returned, as he was sent into the wagon, the soldier free to go.

The first of the lads to find out this was Mordred. Mordred was in the library at Cambridge, revising for his examinations, where he requested for a copy of the newspaper. The front page read the title 'Lord Gwaine arrested on immorality charges.' Mordred read the insider, which caused much concern for himself, as well as his friend. Knowing of the charges Gwaine was likely to face, this worried Mordred on what could possibly happen if he and Arthur would caught red-handed, and what it would mean for both of them. This is one of the reasons for their break up.

Arthur would also find out that morning, as he took the train down to London. A passenger next to him was reading the paper, where Arthur noticed the same title. Curious, he found an abandoned paper next to him, and read the article, also concerned on what this would mean for both of them if they ended up in the same area, even if both never would do this sort of thing in public.

Gwaine phoned Mordred for advice on what he should do. Mordred explained to Arthur that if he were to get involved on this, and give him a testimonial, then he would be also subject to any form of prosecution as well, and it was better to send one down than two. Accepting defeat, Gwaine put the phone down. This was the last they would hear of Gwaine.

Gwaine faced the court, where the verdict was that he would face six months imprisonment with hard labour, and that his promising career in politics had been terminated. Mordred had attended the court himself, hiding his face away, but close enough to hear the verdict. This would place the second nail into the coffin in terms of his and Arthur's relationship.


	6. We Must Change

In between then and Mordred's trip to Greece, Arthur and Mordred would see each other from time to time, for example, trips to the theatre, to opera's, and to dinner parties. Since then, Mordred would act in a much different manner towards Arthur than in previous encounters.

But when Mordred had passed his examinations, and was dining with the Pendragon's at Camelot Gardens – Arthur's home – would place the final nail in the coffin. Raising a toast to Mordred for his achievements, Mordred was to stand and make a speech, but was completely flushed and ill. His words were, "I'm… I'm going to faint."

Indeed he did faint, the tablecloth and contents coming off the table with him. Immediately, Arthur, who was standing, rushed to Mordred's side, and ordered Morgause to fetch a pillow, and for Morgana to get some brandy. With the ultimate shock, this left Ygraine and Arthur with Mordred, and Arthur ordered his mother to fan Mordred, whilst Arthur undone Mordred's bowtie. Arthur then kissed Mordred, Ygraine calmly reacting. Trying to heave himself up, Mordred failed, which led to him sobbing. Ygraine and Arthur eased Mordred up, and Arthur carried Mordred upstairs, undressed him, and put him to bed. Morgause phoned for the doctor, whilst Ygraine brought up a hot water bottle.

Arthur, outside of Mordred's room, apologised to his mother for his actions, which Ygraine, being the wonderful woman she is, brushed it away, saying that he kissed him due to the shock of his closest friend falling suddenly ill.

The doctor suggested a nurse to take care of Mordred, where Arthur stated there was no need; that Arthur could take care of Mordred himself. The doctor replied that 'he would be wheeling the baby next.' Of course, being doctor's orders, Arthur was forced to break contact, and have the nurse take care of him instead, which Arthur was displeased.

Arthur would not see Mordred now until he returned from Greece. In between Mordred's trip, he wrote several letters, none of which Mordred replied to. Since Mordred's departure, Arthur was teaching the art of boxing to youngsters in London on Wednesday's and weekends, which would often be days where Arthur and Mordred would spend time together.

* * *

However, Mordred did not return that Tuesday that Arthur had expected him to, and stayed in Greece longer. The moment he did arrive back in England though, he made a visit to Camelot Gardens. He needed to confront Arthur once and for all. Answering the door, it was Morgause.

"Mordred, so good to see you. I'm afraid Arthur is away on business tonight."

"Oh, do you know where he's gone?"

"Not at all. Do come in though."

Morgana had soon joined them, and Mordred followed the girls into the front room, where Ygraine welcomed him.

"How was Greece?" Morgause asked Mordred.

"Rather a disappointment to be honest. It's not at all what I expected," Mordred replied.

"I'm afraid we've only got pie," Morgana began. "If we'd of known, we'd of had a real English dinner."

"Don't worry. I'm afraid I can't stop."

"Oh no, you must!" Ygraine implied. "Arthur mentioned you'd be back last week. He was so disappointed to not see you return, and we too have missed you."

"You could help us?" Morgana questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor Agravaine recommended us to take up an ambulance class. You could be our patient."

Later on in the evening, Arthur returned home from business, and Morgana and Morgause had bandaged Mordred up as their patient, where he remarked that both had done a splendid job. Arthur was welcomed to Mordred, where both shared a small embrace, and Arthur took Mordred next door, where they were alone, implying Mordred to have a drink.

Mordred wouldn't have a drink though, so Arthur was alone on that one. As Mordred undone his bandages, Arthur stepped close to him and kissed him, Mordred not returning his affections.

"Why didn't you answer my letters?" Arthur would begin, as Mordred sat in an armchair, Arthur soon taking the one opposite.

"I was trying to work things out, but I couldn't explain things in a letter."

"Work what out?"

"Us. I've been working this out for the last month and a half. You and I, we've got to change."

"Can the leopard change his spots?" Arthur approached Mordred and ruffled his hair. "Mordred, you're in a muddle."

"What is it that you are so afraid to tell me? We are the only ones who each other can talk to. You and I are outlaws. All of this would be taken away from us…"

"Precisely, and that's why we must change. Living like this, we're risking everything that we have, our careers, families and names…"

"Balls! I don't give a damn about names! I risk everything gladly for you. What sort of a life would I have without you? If anything, the one thing I dread losing is you."

"Arthur, there are other ways to be happy being around each other you know. Maybe we could explore those a little?"

"Not for me."

"Arthur, think of how easy life would be if we changed? Not having to stay in secrecy all of your life. Being able to talk about the person who you love to someone. I bet the servants are already catching on about us."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that, if I were to be in love with someone now, it would be… some girl. I take Morgana for example."

"Morgana?"

"Look, again, shut up a minute!"

"You heard the car come up, and Morgause and mother came out, but not you and Morgana. You've said something to her haven't you? But we still love each other!"

"No!"

"Morgana!"

"Arthur, I don't want a row!"

"Morgana!"

Arthur dashed to the door; Mordred was a little quicker and stopped him, both fighting for the handle and key, which Mordred had locked the door. Morgana was outside of the room, when Mordred shoved Arthur back, where he crashed into the table behind, tears flowing down his eyes, knowing that it was over.

"Everything alright?"

Mordred left Arthur in the room, sobbing and whimpering, and attended to Morgana, who was deeply concerned, thinking a fight had broken out.

"Everything's fine."

"What's wrong with Arthur?"

"Nothing. He'll be fine. If you don't mind, I need to go now."

Left in the room on his own, Arthur eventually calmed down, as he took his place by the fire. It would be Morgana who would see if he was okay, but even he drew her away, tears in her eyes.

"Arthur, you alright?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just asking."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Who said nothing?"

"Mordred. Mordred said nothing."

"Mordred is it? What is Mr Druidson to you?"

"Nothing."

"So, he's not making love to you behind all our backs like I accused him of doing so, especially when I hit him?"

Morgana burst out into tears, whimpering "No Arthur!"

"He said that you threw yourself at him, that you corrupted him. That you made advances to him, no, that's why he wouldn't stay!" Arthur gave Morgana a horrific glare, blaming the accusations on her, even if Morgana was with someone else.

"You can be so cruel sometimes Arthur! Just like father, always so unkind to us!"

Arthur gasped and whimpered with "It's not fault!"

Morgana left the room, and then he questioned himself, "Is it?"


	7. Cure Me

Much time had passed between Mordred and Arthur seeing each other again. Arthur, in between working in London, went to Bermondsey to teach the youngsters and the dockland workers boxing more often. Arthur had also tried to change himself again, by allowing his hair to grow back to its state beforehand, and he had shaved the moustache. It was now 1913.

Mordred had also changed as well. A letter came the one morning to Camelot Gardens, as Arthur was getting ready to go to work from Ms Druidson, as Ygraine opened the letter and began to read it.

"Children, Mordred is engaged to be married."

"To whom," Morgause asked, trying to pinch the letter.

"You can read it later. To Kara Wood. He met her in Greece." Arthur stilled, so that is why Mordred ended it all. He fell in love with someone else.

The doorbell rang, and Ygraine and Morgause left the dining room, leaving Arthur at the dining table with Morgana, who was sipping her tea.

"Do you know her?" Morgana began.

"Oh, erm, yes," Arthur whispered.

A maid came in to the dining room. "Mr Chapman, Miss Pendragon."

Morgana left the table to welcome Leon, when Arthur called her.

"Morgana." Morgana turned and faced Arthur. "Those things that I said about Mordred on his visit, they're not true. I made them up, and I apologise for that."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't signify. I love Leon now."

"Morgana. Leon's a good fellow. For two people to be in love to marry, it brings me joy. I wish you happiness."

"Thank you," Morgana mutely replied, leaving Arthur alone to finish eating his breakfast.

* * *

The next contact from Mordred was when Arthur was at work, and he explained that he was getting married to Kara very shortly, and asked if Arthur could come to Avalon the week after, which he couldn't because of work. Arthur's business partner at the stockbrokers was also married, and then Morgana's wedding is shortly after. Feeling lonely, Arthur knew that he needed to be cured, and would see Dr Agravaine for help.

Dr Agravaine checked Arthur over, and Arthur said it was too intimate of an illness to speak to anyone else.

Arthur mentioned that he was done for, and had kept himself clean in the wrong way. Agravaine mentioned that Arthur was fine, and he could easily marry, that any girl would be lucky to have him.

Arthur then mentioned that he was like Gwaine, and like Oscar Wilde. That is when Agravaine understood what he exactly meant by 'too intimate of an illness to tell anyone else', which Agravaine was disgusted. His advice to cure him was to find a pretty woman, which would soon cure him.

"Rubbish!" Agravaine snorted.

"I can't explain this fully to anyone."

"Now listen Arthur, don't let that dreaded hallucination, that, evil temptation from the devil occur to you again. Understood?"

"I…"

"No, I will not discuss. The worst thing I could do for you is to discuss. Now, who put that rubbish lie into your head?"

"It's not rubbish to me."

"Rubbish."

* * *

Arthur wouldn't be able to seek help until he went down to Avalon in September that year. Mordred was now married to Kara, and the on the morning after arriving there the day before, Edward Simmons and Arthur took the fields, shooting rabbits and birds. Emrys was the under gamekeeper at Avalon, who accompanied them outdoors.

"Mine!" Shouted Edward, as he aimed for a rabbit.

The three continued walking, until Edward found a bird, and aimed again. "Look out. Mine!" He missed. "Damn! It got away."

Emrys looked across the grounds, where the atmosphere was growing mistier on that cold, wretched afternoon. "Do you gentleman wish to continue shooting? The mist is coming down."

Edward turned to Emrys. "Very well Emrys. We better pack it in for today. You'll bring the game book up to the house."

Emrys left the pair alone, Arthur was down in the dumps, and Edward tried to cheer him up. "Cheer up old man! What's gotten into you lately?"

"Would you believe, today is my birthday?"

"Well, many happy returns. Mordred never mentioned it at all."

"Mordred is too busy canvassing."

"Quite right."

"C'mon. We might as well have a drink."

"That's more like it."

As Emrys was dealing with their rifles, hat now off and his unruly hair flowing about, Arthur tried to focus on Simmonds, and taking his shooting gear off. When Arthur returned to Avalon the day before, he noticed Emrys fooling about, pinching some grapes with two females, kissing them both, who seemed to be maids at Avalon, working for Mordred.

Both sitting in the chair, George came in with a telegram, and glanced at Arthur.

"Telegram came for you, sir."

"Thank you."

"See, Mordred did remember your birthday."

"Eh, shall we have that drink then?"

"Yes, two please George."

"Very good, sir." George then left them in peace, and Arthur read the telegram, which was from a man named Dr Gaius. The telegram read that he was happy to confirm Arthur's appointment for the day after, being Thursday, and that Arthur was to prepare a statement about his problem and any recent symptoms.

"I eh, I've got to go back to town tomorrow."

"Oh, what a pity. We might have had more shooting. Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, no, just business."

Emrys then shot Arthur a warm affectionate smile, looking rather adorable with his ears and the hair, all pale and cheekbones. "Happy Birthday, Sir."

Arthur swivelled round in his chair, gazing at Emrys. "Thank you."

The evening would see a hole in the roof, where the piano needed to be shifted. All retreating to bed early, through the rituals at Avalon Park, Arthur began writing his statement for his appointment the day after. Halfway through, there was a knock at the door, Mordred entering.

Mordred came to the desk that Arthur was siting at, and laughed. Kara had mentioned earlier that Arthur was going back to town tomorrow, where she presumed that he was returning due to some girl, obviously not though, and Mordred believed her. Arthur let him believe it. "Oh Arthur. I am glad. Well, it's the greatest thing on earth, perhaps the only one. Oh, I'm so glad for you." Arthur then realised exactly what Mordred was on about and laughed himself.

The morning after, Simmonds and Arthur left Avalon for London.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon when Arthur would pay a visit to Dr Gaius. He claims that he cure homosexuality through hypnotising, and so, Arthur gave it a shot.

When Gaius manages to hypnotise Arthur, he begins to ask questions.

"How do you like my consulting room?"

"It's a nice room," Arthur replied.

"Not too dark," Gaius added.

"You can see the picture on the wall ahead of you." There wasn't actually a picture on the wall in front of Arthur from where he was laying down, but this was one of Gaius' methods. Arthur nods, which indicates to Gaius that he's gone and out, and so can continue.

"Come closer, Pendragon. Be careful of the crack on the floor though."

"How broad is the crack?"

"You can jump it." Arthur heaved himself off the bed, to flop back down.

Supposedly now, he was staring at this painting.

"Now, whom do you think this painting is of?"

Arthur shook his head, expressing that he has no idea.

"It is… Miss… Edna May," Gaius spontaneously came up with.

"I want to go home to my mother," Arthur replied, and then giggled. Arthur was indeed insane.

"She is beautiful, and attractive."

"She isn't to me," Arthur plainly replied.

"What an ungallant remark."

"Mr Pendragon… look at her…" Gaius thought of something for a moment, "lovely hair," he would finish with.

"I like short hair best," Arthur stated.

"Why?"

"Because… because…" Arthur then began to sob.

After the session, Gaius stated to Arthur that he was open to suggestion and that he made him see a picture on the bare wall, which Arthur noticed and laughed. Requesting another appointment, Gaius commanded for Arthur to telephone him in two weeks. In the mean time, he should find some recreational activity to do such as play tennis or stroll around with a gun.

* * *

Arthur returned back to Avalon later that day, to find that Mordred and Kara were about to head out, as they were electioneering out in town and wouldn't be back until the day after, when the cricket match would take place.

As there was only him, Octavia and the church minister there that night, there was plenty of time to stroll around, and so Arthur walked around the grounds of the house. Nearby his room, there was a long ladder, leaning against the outside wall, where presumably Emrys was fixing the roof.

Emrys came down the ladder and noticed Arthur nearby. "Pardon me, sir. Will the gentlemen be shooting tomorrow?"

"No, the cricket match is tomorrow."

"I'm sure, sir, I'm very sorry if I failed to give you and Mr Simmonds full satisfaction."

"It's alright, Emrys."

"Glad to see down so soon, sir." Arthur was about to walk away, but turned and faced Emrys.

Arthur shot a smile, smoking a cigarette at the same time, and finished with, "That's all right, Emrys."

During dinner, George came and reported to Arthur that Emrys wished to know whether Arthur would like to bathe between innings tomorrow during the cricket match, as he had bailed out the boat. Arthur never replied, but the church minister butted in instead.

After dinner, Arthur returned outside to enjoy the fresh air. Emrys was also outside, finishing off the work, and came to join Arthur, as they walked in time together.

"Good night, sir."

"Oh, Emrys! Good night."

Arthur began to spark up conversation between the two, which it was considered during that time rather odd for a person of high social status to be communicating with someone from the lower class, more importantly, a servant.

"I hear you are emigrating."

"That's right, sir."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

"The Argentine I believe?"

"Right again, sir."

"Night sir!"

"Good night," Arthur replied, as both went their own ways.

Emrys went back to the house, where George was packing up to go home, wrapping his scarf around his neck. George and Emrys tended to share conversation, and that both knew of the past relationship between Arthur and Mordred, meaning that Emrys knew of Arthur's sexuality, who he found attractive.

"Well, I'm off. Easy start tomorrow, just Mr Pendragon's pleasure to wait upon."

Emrys disagreed with George. "Mr Pendragon is a gentleman!" George then left, Emrys as well.

* * *

Later that night, neither Emrys nor Arthur could sleep. Emrys tracked around the grounds of Avalon, and Arthur imagined himself with a girl, which he found rather distressing. Currently distressed, Arthur opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge, where the ladder was.

Arthur grabbed the ladder and banged it against the ledge, knowing that he couldn't sleep, almost giving an indication to frustration, but would impose it on himself afterwards. Emrys noticed this action, and made his way to the ladder. Arthur got back into bed; trying to ease back off, with the window now open. He then heard footsteps of someone climbing up the ladder, noticing it was Emrys.

Emrys came into the bedroom, saying, "It's alright, sir. I know." Arthur would fall under his spell, as Emrys raised his hand and brushed Arthur's hair back, Arthur leaning into the touch.

"Emrys, wait, Emrys. What's your first name?"

"Merlin."

"My first name is Arthur."

Arthur raised his hand and flicked Merlin's cap off, as he leaned into the mattress, Merlin above him, and he leaned in to kiss him, Arthur returning the affections, as they somehow both began to undress each other.

The morning after, when George had arrived and began to prepare the house for the day, both were in Arthur's bed, completely naked, where Arthur was atop of Merlin.

"The church bell has struck which means you'll have to release me." As Merlin was about to get up, Arthur straddling Merlin, Arthur grabbed both of Merlin's arms and threw back into the pillows.

They would talk for the minutes they had remaining, lazily kissing each other, and then Merlin dressed himself and left, taking the ladder with him.

He made a narrow escape as George brought tea into the room, Arthur still naked in bed.

"Nice day, sir. Nice day for the match."

"Hmm?" Arthur paid no notice as he relaxed into the pillows.

"The servants feel that we should be honoured to have you captain us for the match."

"I'm no cricketer. Who's your best bat?"

"No other than the under gamekeeper, Emrys."

"Then put Emrys as captain."

"Very well." George left Arthur's clothes near the bed, allowing him to change in privacy.

"Oh dear, sir?"

Arthur re-opened his eyes, as George collected the dirty clothing. "What is it?"

"Mud on the carpet, sir. I'll have to get someone up to clean this." Arthur made a face as if, damn it! We've been caught!

George then closed the door, leaving Arthur alone, who fell back into the pillows.


End file.
